The present invention relates in general to an overhead drill jig of the portable type for supporting and feeding a power drill from the floor and against a ceiling or other overhead work surface.
In the construction of buildings and other structures, it is frequently necessary to drill holes into an overhead surface such as a ceiling which is out of reach of an operator standing on the floor. Customary practice in the past has been to erect ladders or scaffolding a few feet above the floor to make the overhead work area accessible to the drill operator. This procedure is cumbersome and time consuming, particularly if there are a substantial number of overhead areas where drilling is required. It also carries the risk of personal injury to the operator in the event of a fall.
The following prior art patents disclose various jigs for supporting a drill, including a number of overhead drill supporting and feeding arrangements:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee U.S. Pat. No. Patentee ______________________________________ 1,293,238 St. Pierre 2,879,677 Baublitz 2,405,110 Bullock 2,908,482 Curtis et al. 2,440,852 Elford 2,947,204 Pine et al. 2,571,862 Glenn 4,442,905 Agoston 2,720,125 Palik ______________________________________